Tourmente de sentiments
by Chocolate25
Summary: Tout simplement ce que mon cerveau à imaginé à propos de d'Albus Dumbledore et de Gellert Grindelwald et surtout comment ce dernier aurait pu appréhender ses sentiments car, sincèrement, leur romance n'est-elle pas évidente ? c'est du Grindeldore, si vous ne l'aviez pas encore deviné.
1. Chapter 1

Gellert Grindelwald était magnétique.

En tous temps que ce soit, il le fut, et ce jusqu'à sa déchéance.

Grindelwald était un homme dévoré par l'ambition, à chaque seconde, dans son esprit se formaient et se défaisaient des plans pour dominer ceux qu'il considérait comme inférieurs, depuis son plus jeune âge il avait su faire tourner les têtes, délier les langues, et convertir les esprits.

Il n'avait eu qu'un seul but tout au long des dix-sept premières années de sa vie, créer un monde où les sorciers n'auraient plus à se cacher des moldus, à redouter d'être découverts, pour s'imposer en maître et êtres supérieurs, doués de magie, un monde où sorciers surpasseraient les non-maj, et pour cela il s'était mis à la recherche des légendaires reliques de la mort.

Il avait passé sa scolarité à la bibliothèque de Drumstrang, écumant les rayons et tentant d'en apprendre le plus possibles sur tout ce qui pourrait un jour l'aider dans ses rêves de supériorité et de domination de la mort, que ce soit à l'aide des sortilèges les plus blancs comme les plus noirs.

Rien d'autre n'importait hormis ce désir qu'il nourrissait depuis tant d'années.

Et ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rencontre Albus Perceval Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, qui apparut comme un soleil dans sa vie trop morne, s'infiltrant dans ses pensées et son cœur sans même qu'il n'y prenne garde.

Albus et son sourire trop franc.

Albus et ses fossettes, au coin des lèvres.

Albus et ses yeux bleus pétillants, trop clairs.

Albus et ses cheveux bruns, voletants dans les airs.

Albus et son rire, Albus et son odeur, Albus. Simplement Albus.

Tout était trop pour Grindelwald qui n'avait jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit de semblable.

Tout en lui faisait tourner la tête de Gellert comme jamais rien d'autre d'autre ne l'avait fait, il avait trouvé en Albus un pendant, son pendant, aussi intelligent, aussi puissant, aussi ambitieux que lui.

Ils partageaient les mêmes idées, les mêmes désirs de libertés vis à vis des moldus.

Tous deux pouvaient passer des heures à discuter de tous les sujets, chacun avait toujours quelque chose à rétorquer à l'autre et leur débats pouvaient durer des heures sans intervenant extérieurs, entre eux, rien n'était jamais silencieux.

Et pourtant, malgré l'attitude hautaine qu'il affichait à cette époque, Albus Dumbledore avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais possédé: la bonté.

Si il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour aider quelqu'un il tentait au mieux de le réaliser, et ça, Gellert ne le comprenait pas. Où était l'intérêt d'aider quelqu'un si ce n'est pour en retirer quelque chose ? Cela restait un concept étranger pour le futur mage noir, pourquoi se donner tout le mal du monde pour ne pas en profiter par la suite ?

Mais finalement, peu lui importait, le monde de Gellert Grindelwald, qui n'était jusqu'alors qu'uniquement fondé sur ses plans de domination, avait vu s'ajouter une équation qui en avait bouleversé toutes ses convictions.

Mais, en être fier comme il l'était, Grindelwald n'avait jamais osé confesser les sentiments qui couvaient en lui, et plus d'une fois il avait regretté le temps où il aurait pu le lui dire et être ensembles, heureux, et même si ce ne fut-ce que pour un temps.

Car oui, on décrivait Grindelwald comme un être sans cœur, mais peut-être était-ce simplement par ce que l'on lui avait dérobé.

* * *

 _Voilà ce qui m'est venu hier soir dans les alentours de minuit après que je ne repense aux Animaux Fantastiques 2, que j'ai été voir le week-end dernier.. Car sincèrement, la romance entre Dumbledore et Grindelwald n'est-elle pas évidente ?_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que ça vous aura plu et si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !_


	2. Chapter 2

Il pleuvait la première fois qu'Albus Dumbledore rencontra Gellert Grindelwald.

Certains l'interpréteraient comme un signe, d'autres hausseraient les épaules et déploreraient les aléas du temps.

Peu importe, au fond, le fait est qu'il pleuvait.

* * *

Albus n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Gellert, quelqu'un qui le comprenne vraiment, le suive dans ses discours enflammés sans le railler et partage ses idées de grandeur comme étant les siennes, il avait toujours recherché cette personne qui chaque jour passant stimulerait son intelligence d'une nouvelle façon, qui chaque jour le mettrait au défi de faire mieux.

C'est sans doute pour cela que lorsqu'il rencontra Grindelwald quelque chose en lui le poussa dans sa direction, comme s'ils étaient prédestinés à se rencontrer, deux des seuls adolescents dans le village qu'était celui de Godric's hollow, deux âmes sœurs peut-être.

Destinées à s'entre-déchirer et à simuler la haine alors que dans leur cœur brûlait la plus ardente des flammes.

Au fil des semaines qui bercèrent leurs rencontres de plus en plus fréquentes il se disait que peut-être avait-il trouvé quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait, et trop perdu dans le bleu des yeux de son interlocuteur il n'avait su y lire la noirceur qui y couvait.

Il n'avait vu que ses cheveux blonds ondulés et ses jolis yeux azurs, l'éternel demi-sourire charmeur qui courbait ses lèvres, la lueur de détermination qui se lisait dans ses prunelles, le charme qui se dégageait de lui, il n'avait pas vu tout ce qu'il y avait derrière, peut-être qu'à cette époque déjà il avait succombé à l'amour pour être si aveugle.

Ça pour l'avoir aimé, il l'avait fait, à cette époque et malgré toutes les responsabilités reposant sur ses jeunes épaules il avait fui aux côtés de celui qui serait un des plus grand mage noir de l'histoire de la magie, ayant préféré les discours de son ami aux réprimandes de son frère et divagations de sa sœur.

Et un jour, alors qu'ils débattaient à nouveau de l'utilité des reliques de la mort dans leur lutte pour la liberté du monde sorcier, Albus avait senti des lèvres s'écraser sur les siennes.

Ça n'avait pas été un baiser doux, au contraire, ça avait été possessif, violent, irréfléchi, un mordillement de Gellert avait même déchiré sa lèvre et mêlé son sang à leur salive dans sa précipitation.

Même lors de leurs ébats tout ne fut que combat, et si Albus avait osé lire de l'amour dans les yeux de son compagnon il n'en avait jamais fait part, trop occupé à se convaincre que ce qu'il voyait derrière n'était pas de la folie.

* * *

 _Il ne faut pas vous attendre à trouver des trucs hallucinants ici, c'est juste un recueil des idées m'étant venues après avoir déliré sur ce couple avec des amies, et encore vous n'avez pas tout vu, enfin.. Vous en verrez une partie au prochaine chapitre._

 _Et n'oubliez pas une review = un sourire !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Heylo mes petits lecteurs !_

 _Comme attendu voici un autre "petit texte", qui est devenu plus long que ce à quoi je m'attendais.. Mais bon, on ne va pas s'en plaindre hein ? (En plus y'a Norbert ! (Je lis trop de fics anglaises, j'allais mettre Newt -_-"))_

* * *

Norbert hésita un moment, figé devant la porte et la main suspendue à quelques centimètres du bois de la porte menant aux appartements professoraux, il venait de toquer et personne ne lui avait répondu, peut-être le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ne l'avait-il pas entendu ?

Pourtant, celui-ci lui avait donné rendez-vous à cette heure. Il vérifia à nouveau sa montre et, constatant que c'était bien l'horaire indiqué, osa frapper à nouveau.

Il y avait comme un pré-sentiment qui gonflait en ses veines et jusque là aucun d'entre ceux qu'il n'avait eu ne s'était avéré être faux. Restait à savoir s'il serait de bon ou de mauvais augure.

Le cuir de la poignée de sa valise qu'il sentait contre le paume de sa main le rassurait, comme un ancrage dans la réalité, gage d'une présence habituelle et rassurante.

Il hésita encore un instant avant de saisir la poignée de porte et de l'ouvrir. La porte s'ouvrit sans le moindre bruit et le sorcier pénétra dans la pièce.

Tout était sombre, de grandes et sombres tentures empêchant l'accès de le lumière extérieure dans la pièce.

Le silence semblait régner, du moins en apparence ce quelques secondes seulement après que cette pensée n'ait effleurée son esprit un bruit de verre se fit entendre.

Inquiet et quelque peu curieux, Norbert s'approcha à pas de velours de la porte dont il filtrait quelques rayons de lumière.

Il hésita à toquer à celle-ci avant de se reprendre et de l'entrouvrir, sa curiosité prenant le pas sur son bon sens (si tant est qu'il en ait jamais possédé un).

Le silence de cathédrale était revenu, et, intrigué, il se rapprocha, il avait conscience que ce qu'il faisait en ce moment relevait de l'indiscrétion la plus totale mais après tout, son ancien professeur n'avait pas de secrets qu'il dissimulait envers et contre tout, non ? Et si c'était le cas Norbert argumenterait qu'il n'avait fait qu'être là à l'heure indiquée.

Sur ces pensées pour le moins enfantines, le jeune homme passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement qu'il avait créé.

Ce qu'il vit le paralysa, le bureau habituellement bien rangé ne ressemblait plus qu'à un grand fouillis de verre -d'alcool remarqua-t-il avec surprise- brisé et de métal tordu, çà et là quelques papiers trainaient, mais ce qui choqua le plus le jeune sorcier fut que si le professeur était là, il n'était pas seul.

Il n'apercevait que son dos et rehaussé par la table sur laquelle il était assise Dumbledore était plus grand que de normale, ne laissant donc pas apparaître la personne devant lui.

Norbert tendit l'oreille, plus que curieux de découvrir l'identité de la deuxième personne inconnue et de quoi est-ce qu'il pouvaient bien discuter.

-Al… regarde dans quel état tu t'es mis…

La voix était douce, suave, elle emprisonnait les sens en une douce étreinte qui poussait l'esprit dans une sorte de torpeur…

Cela lui rappelait quelque chose, quelque chose de récent…

Quant à ces paroles, en effet, même si Norbert ne voyait pas le professeur de DFCM de face il devinait son air débraillé.

Un rire vint secouer les épaules du futur mage blanc, affreusement déplacé et presque… vide.

-Comme toutes les fois ou je me rappelle que l'on est **_ce_** jour…

La voix était faible, ensommeillée.

Un long soupir suivit les paroles du sorcier, qui sonna comme défait aux oreilles de Norbert.

-Le jour de _sa_ mort. Le jour de notre séparation.

Norbert ne comprenait pas, de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient ?

Et alors, le sorcier qui jusque là lui était inconnu se déplaça quelque peu, soulevant sans aucun effort le Dumbledore de la table, les jambes de ce dernier accrochées à sa taille et qui, désormais endormi, laissait sa tête reposer mollement sur l'épaule de celui qu'il savait désormais être un mage noir de la pire espèce.

Grindelwald.

Gellert. Grindelwald.

Par Salazard Serpentard, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Avant même qu'il n'ait ni le temps, ni le réflexe de saisir sa baguette, il se figea à nouveau, il était sûr d'avoir mal entendu, car ce ne pouvait pas être Gellert Grindelwald qui prononçait ses mots, ça ne pouvait pas être sa voix qui contenait tant de douceur et… d'amour.

-Dors, Meine Liebe, et même si tu ne croiras que ce n'est qu'un rêve n'oublie jamais nos rêves, et l'amour qui nous a unis.

Sur ces mots, le sorcier aux yeux hétérochromes se baissa pour frôler du bout des lèvres et avec une douceur toute particulière celles de son vis-à-vis brun.

Sur cette dernière vision pour le moins troublante, Norbert referma la porte, prenant garde à ne faire aucun bruit, et ne se permit de respirer plus librement que lorsqu'il entendit les pas du sorcier au cheveux blancs s'éloigner vers ce qu'il devinait être la chambre de son ancien professeur.

Ce qu'il venait de voir était ô combien troublant.

Grindelwald n'était-il pas sensé être leur ennemi ?

Norbert avait deviné un lien spécial entre les deux sorciers plus âgés au travers de toutes les paroles que le sorcier blanc avait prononcé à l'égard du mage noir quand Norbert et lui avait discuté de celui-ci mais il ne ce serait jamais douté d'un lien de cette nature.

Merlin, il avait vu Grindelwald embrasser Dumbledore.

Bien contre lui, il sentit une rougeur naître sur ses joues et secoua bien vite la tête, maudissant sa trop grande curiosité.

Les quelques images qu'il avait lui trottèrent en tête toute la soirée, faisant à chaque fois s'épanouir une étrange chaleur sur ses joues.

… Il n'aurait jamais du pénétrer dans cette pièce.

* * *

 _Bref, ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais à faire, au début ça partait sur un threesome (ça vous plairait d'ailleurs ?) Et puis.. mon cerveau à fait nope et à décidé de faire ça._

 _Ps: Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire alors.. Une review serait un magnifique cadeau ! (je remercie d'ailleurs MlleHeathcliff pour la sienne ! Et les follows et favoris au passage ^^)_


	4. Chapter 4

Des mains qui s'entrecroisent, se mêlent l'une à l'autre, partageant le liquide carmin si précieux qui goutte lentement jusqu'au sol.

Des regards qui ne se lâchent pas, l'un aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune et blanc comme la plus pure des neiges, plongeant dans l'autre aux prunelles vert feuille, s'y perdant pour ne plus s'en échapper, cherchant frénétiquement la lueur qu'ils partagent.

Des cœurs qui battent à toute vitesse, résonnent dans leur cage thoracique, qu'il entendent chacun, leur torse collés dans une vaine tentative d'être encore plus proche qu'ils ne le sont déjà, de se fondre l'un dans l'autre pour ne faire plus qu'un.

Leur souffles qui se mélangent alors même que leurs lèvres se frôlent, s'effleurent, vive et délicieuse torture dans cette fièvre qui les consumes tous deux.

Voilà ce que voit Albus Dumbledore dans le miroir du Risèd, voilà son plus grand désir, celui qu'à nouveau ils soient jeunes et que le reste de l'univers n'importe plus, que les plans qu'ils concevaient soient relégués au second plan devant la flamme qui brûle leur cœur, il aimerait tant revenir à cette époque où rien n'avait encore été fait, où tout n'était que spéculation et discours enflammés d'adolescents qui se finissaient en éclat de rire et baisers.

Le sorcier posa son front contre le miroir, ses mains le soutenant contre cette surface si fraîche, l'une serrant avec désespoir leur pacte de sang ; et ses larmes coulaient, car il savait qu'il allait devoir l'affronter, l'affronter et le stopper alors que c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait et qu'il lui paraissait presque plus simple de se tailler les veines lorsqu'il regardait dans le miroir et les voyaient ainsi, réunis.

Ensembles.

* * *

 _Voilà. Oui c'est très court. Non je ne suis pas dépressive. J'ai juste parfois des gros coup de blues et ceci en est le résultat. Je viens de mettre le point final et j'espère que ça vous touchera autant que je l'ai moi-même ressenti en l'écrivant._


	5. ‘Chapitre’ 5

Albus avait toujours trouvé ironique que son prénom signifie « blanc » en latin.

Comme s'il avait fallu qu'il se nomme ainsi pour trouver son pendant, son noir, Gellert.

Il était lumière.

Lui était ombre.

Et la lumière était tombée sous le charme de son opposé, ombre manipulatrice qui bien consciente de ses sentiments en avait rit.

Pourquoi devrait-il donc se nommer comme cela ? Pour quel foutu être céleste ou destin tordu avait-il été nommé ainsi ? Qui donc s'était moqué de lui, alors que ses sentiments tombaient à terre en même temps que sa petite sœur ? Qui donc avait rit quand en voyant le regard de Gellert sur lui Albus avait compris que c'était son sort qui l'avait touchée, son sort qui l'avait tuée ? Qui donc s'était moqué alors même que chaque jour qui passait il ne pouvait détourner son regard du miroir du Risèd, trop absorbé dans ces mirages, ses _**fantasmes**_ , pour percevoir la réalité ? Fermant les yeux sur cette autre monde pour oublier la douleur constante qui brûlait son cœur et le transperçait comme un millier de lames chauffées à blanc ?

Tout était prédestiné à partir en cendre, Albus ne s'était simplement pas attendu à ce que ça brûle si vite, ni à ce que, dans le même temps, cela consume son cœur.

Le temps d'un été, l'été 1899.


	6. Chapitre 6

/!\ WARNING !/!\ Ce chapitre est pleeeiiin de sang et donc on va éviter aux âmes sensibles de lire cela, d'accord ? Je vous préviens juste.. certains n'aiment pas.

Quel était l'épouvantard d'Albus Dumbledore ?

Telle était la question qui était à de nombreuses reprises et en de bien différentes époques revenue en bien des esprits.

Quel pouvait être l'epouvantard de celui qui était vu comme un des plus grands sorciers de sa génération ? Car après tout il n'y avait nul doute qu'il possédait une énorme puissance, un intellect lui ayant value de nombreux prix avant qu'au sortir de l'adolescence et entrée de l'âge adulte il ne refuse toute récompense que l'on eut voulu lui donner, consacrant sa vie à l'enseignement, à Poudlard.. Il était un célèbre professeur de DFCM, aimé par chacun de ses élèves et était promis à une brillante carrière, tous le voyant déjà comme le futur directeur de Poudlard, dans les décennies à venir.

Lorsque l'on se posait cette question, on se laissait à penser que ce serait la victoire du mal sur la lumière qu'il représentait pour ses plus fervents admirateurs, on croyait pouvoir imaginer que sa plus grande peur était d'échouer dans le rôle qu'il tenait en tant qu'enseignant, ou encore on s'exclamait avec quelque ton moqueur que ce devait être le fait de ne jamais trouver l'amour, car personne, du long de toutes les années ou il étendit son influence et son nom, ne fut vu à son bras, et on ne prétendit jamais d'avoir eu une quelconque relation amoureuse ou même ne serait-ce que physique avec lui.

Mais nul ne pouvait imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant ce que pouvait réellement être sa plus grande peur, aucun n'était un tant soit peu proche de la réalité.. aucun ne pouvait l'imaginer, pas même Albus Dumbledore lui même.

Le professeur laissa son regard divaguer jusqu'aux nombreux bibelots dont recelait son bureau, reliques amassées au fil du temps et qui malgré leurs aspect de babiole décoratives avaient chacun une utilité bien précise qui lui avaient servi à plusieurs reprises..

Son esprit étaient loin, alors que ses pensées se détachaient de la froide soirée d'automne qu'il était en train de vivre pour revenir à un autre soir ou la neige recouvrait Poudlard d'un manteau immaculé. Et ce il y avait déjà deux ans, deux ans déjà depuis le jour où il avait fait face à son pire cauchemar..

-Mon épouvantard.. laissa-t-il échapper voix basse, dans un murmure glacé et les yeux dans un autre monde, vagues, un monde où dominait l'esprit et revivaient les souvenirs..

Il repensa à ce qu'était son épouvantard, car même si la dernière fois qu'un lui avait fait face remontait à un certain temps il savait que la créature prendrait toujours la même forme..

Toujours.

~Flashback~

L'armoire dans lequel était contenu la créature était d'un beau bois clair patiné dont l'apparence avait été parfaite par les arabesques complexes qui courraient sur toute sa surface, de fines dorures ornaient également les angles, resplendissant en de délicates teintes mordorées sous la lumière du jour mourant.

Albus se tenait seul en face du meuble, hésitant durant une poignée de secondes fatidiques à tirer la poignée, ayant une idée de ce que cela pouvait être sans pour autant la croire juste, effrayé même à la seule idée qu'elle le soit.

Finalement, il le fit, faisant coulisser la porte de bois ancien dans un grincement sonore.

Et ainsi, Albus Dumbledore découvrit ce qu'était sa plus grande peur.

Devant lui se tenait Grindelwald, assis dans un grand throne de ce qui semblait être des os humains, il était couvert de la tête aux pieds de sang, ce dernier imprégnant, ses vêtements et gouttant jusqu'au sol pour former de poisseuses rivières carmines qui coulaient jusqu'aux cadavres des êtres qui lui étaient chers. Sa défunte sœur, son frère, Newt.. et tant d'autres de ses proches qui n'étaient plus qu'une montagne de dépouilles sur lequel reposait celui qu'il avait aimé.. et même si ça le brisait de le dire, celui qu'il aimait toujours.

Grindelwald possédait l'apparence qui était la sienne à l'époque actuelle et qu'il avait pu voir au travers des nombreux journaux qui paraissaient sur le mage noir.

Mage noir qui le regardait avec une lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux, comme mélange d'un trop grand nombre de sentiments qui passaient à toute vitesse dans son regard, s'entremêlant en une lutte conflictuelle pour une dominance qui ne se définissait pas. Son sourire était solaire alors qu'il s'adressait à lui, bien à l'aise dans son siège de restes humains.

Le sorcier noir tenait dans sa main une lame tellement couverte de sang qu'il lui était impossible d'en reconnaître la couleur argentée originelle, mais ce qui brisait le plus le Dumbledore dans ce tableau cauchemardesque c'était le fait que cette même lame venait de se plonger dans la gorge du sorcier noir, répandant si c'était possible encore plus du liquide scarlatin si précieux.

-Regarde ce que tu m'as poussé à faire, Albus, contemple ton œuvre !

commença le sorcier aux cheveux de neige.

-Tout ça je l'ai fait pour toi, tu sais, tout le sang qui recouvre mes mains, le sang de tes amis, le sang de ta famille.. il est aussi sur les tiennes.. j'ai fait ça pour le plus grand bien, pour NOTRE plus grand bien !

Il partit dans un rire qui cessa bien vite alors qu'il s'étouffait dans son propre liquide vital, la lame enfoncée dans sa gorge tombant dans un éclat métallique sur le sol.

-Je mourrais Albus, je mourrais de ta main..

Dumbledore baissa son regard vers ses mains, qu'il constata avec horreur teintée elles aussi de liquide écarlate, en couvrant chaque parcelle de peau jusqu'aux avant bras, changeant le tissu autrefois blanc de sa chemise en une variation de teintes rouge sombre.

Le sol commençait à lentement être inondé du liquide pourpre, se répandant au travers de chaque faille du parquet, commençant à recouvrir même les murs autour de lui, dissimulant et filtrant la lumière qu'apportait la fenêtre pour ne plus laisser qu'une atmosphère aux reflets sanglants.

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute. Tu m'y as incité, pour créer un monde meilleur tu avais besoin de moi.. tu es le maître du jeu, Al', c'est toi qui as décidé de tout ça..

La voix du mage noir commença à faiblir alors que ses yeux se vidaient.

Grindelwald souffla dans une dernière expiration qui lui sembla affreusement douloureuse, laissant échapper les derniers mots qui briseraient le mage blanc alors que sa tête tombait sur le côté comme celle d'un pantin sans fils.

-De TA faute..

Albus s'effondra au sol, baignant dans le sang de ceux qui étaient morts de par sa faute, de par la face si sombre qui couvait en lui et avait pris le contrôle. Et ce pour le pire. Pour le plus grand bien.. lui souffla son esprit avec cruauté.

Il fut incapable de se rappeler que tout n'était qu'une illusion et resta des heures entières à patauger dans le liquide, les larmes coulant, intarissables, jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses collègues ne le trouve finalement et ne le ramène dans son aile du château, le coupant de cette réalité qui brisait son âme chaque minute qui passait.

Car l'épouvantard de Albus Dumbledore, c'était lui même.

C'était cet autre qu'il avait été si proche de devenir et qu'il serait sans doute si cette journée fatidique à Godric's hollows ne s'était jamais déroulée.. et il était douloureusement véridique de penser que si sa sœur n'était pas morte il serait sûrement resté aux côtés de Gellert. Et ne serait-ce qu'imaginer cette seule possibilité l'emplissait à la fois d'une horreur sourde et d'une envie et d'un désir brûlant qui le dévorait jour après jour, que ce serait-il passé si ils étaient restés côte à côte ? Que ce serait-il passé si au lieu de s'enfuir, sitôt après que le corps d'Ariana n'ait touché le sol, Grindelwald était resté. Si au final cette scène ne s'était même jamais déroulée ? Seraient-ils tout de même restés unis malgré leur divergences ? Leur si puissante alchimie aurait-t-elle réussie à les maintenir soudés ou tout aurait-il fini comme ça l'avait réellement fait? Ne laissant plus qu'une montagne de sentiments détruits dans sa poitrine et un mage noir prenant peu à peu la tête des pays de l'Europe magique.

Toutes ces questions parcouraient son esprit alors qu'il était seul dans son bureau, laissant son esprit en proie à une renversante et puissante tourmente de sentiments.


End file.
